Judith Woodley (Murder, She Baked)
Judith Woodley (Susan Hogan) is the main villainess from the 2015 TV film, Murder, She Baked: A Chocolate Chip Cookie Mystery, the first film from Hallmark Movie Channel's Murder, She Baked series (airdate May 2, 2015). She is the mother of Benton Woodley, who lost a lot of money when his stocks failed. She accepted a million-dollar loan from Max Taylor to bail her son out, but later on, Max threatened to reveal the details of the loan in public. To keep her secret hidden, Judith shot and killed Max, and she later did the same to Ron LaSalle, a close friend of main protagonist Hannah Swenson who was a witness to her crime. It was Ron's murder that drew Hannah to the case. Hannah met Judith during a gathering at her home, and she would meet her once again in the film's climax. Believing that Benton committed the murders, Hannah asked for proof for his alibi; a boarding pass that proved that he was on a flight at the time the murders were committed. Judith handed Hannah the pass, and it was there that Hannah realized that Benton didn't have a motive for murder, but Judith did. It was at that moment that Judith pointed a gun at Hannah, confirming herself as the killer. Judith boldly admitted to killing both Max and Ron, stating that she enjoyed killing the former. She stated that she had to kill Ron because she couldn't have witnesses, though she claimed not to take pleasure in doing so. In contrast, the evil Judith stated to Hannah that she would take pleasure in killing her and took her back to her study while continuing to hold her at gunpoint. Hannah's attempt to take the gun from Judith fell short, but the villainess was confronted by Benton when he arrived home and saw what was happening. Judith claimed that she did everything for Benton and she was cleaning up another one of his messes, and it was at that moment that Mike Kingston entered the home and ordered Judith to drop her weapon. After she does so, Judith was arrested for the murders. Trivia * Susan Hogan is the real-life mother of Gabriel Hogan, who plays Norman Rhodes in the Murder, She Baked series. * Susan Hogan also appeared in Fairly Legal as redeemed conspirator Lorraine Brody. Quotes * "It gave me great pleasure to rid the world of Max Turner. Of course, I couldn't have any witnesses. So, I had to kill your friend; which brought me no pleasure, I want you to know that. However, it would give me a different kind of pleasure to rid the world of you, Hannah. I don't like busybodies." (Judith revealing herself as Max and Ron's killer, while boasting to Hannah that she was going to kill her) Gallery Judith & Hannah.jpg|Judith holding Hannah at gunpoint Judith's Arrest.jpg|Judith Woodley arrested Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested